Recently devices having micro structures formed by a micromachining technique are applied in various technical fields. A micro oscillating device, such as a micro mirror device, an acceleration sensor, and an angular velocity sensor, which includes a micro oscillating portion, can be cited as an example of the devices. The micro mirror device is used as a device that plays a light reflection function in an optical disk technology or optical communication technology. For example, the angular velocity sensor and the acceleration sensor are used in an image stabilizer of a video camera and a camera-equipped mobile telephone, an automobile navigation system, an airbag development timing system, and attitude control system of an automobile or a robot. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-19700, 2004-341364, and 2006-72252 disclose the micro oscillating devices.